heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-04 Good Mark - Deceitful Plans
Sitting in a booth back in the corner, Mandrake idly taps the glass of water in front of him. He lets out a sigh, as the bar blares out another song that is only loud bass. After a moment, Mandrake pulls out his cell phone sending Rain a text with his location in the bar. The sound of the bar provides some cover, he hopes for his upcoming meeting. This honestly isn't Rain's kind of place. But she's at least wearing a decent shirt and jeans. SHe looks around, surprised by the place. She hadn't considered visiting it, really. But there's lots to take in. And really, she got the text. She just refuses to text and broom fly. Accidents happen and much like motorcycles, she has no steel cage to buffer her. Anyway, she does arrive after a little (air traffic is generally low) and hunts for poor Mandrake. There we go! She smiles and waves to the dapper fellow. Smiling broadly to Rain, he offers her a wave as he gets up and bows at the waist. Looking at the young witch, he begins, "I must apologize for the location, however, it seems the place we would be least likely to be seen. "At least this early in the evening it shouldn't be too crowded." He motions to a chair, would you like something to drink?" Rain smiles a little. "That's okay. I think I understand," She nods. Even if she wonders what entertainment or enjoyment people get out of musical vibrations. But whatever. There's a lot of things that seem popular she's not into. She listens, tilting her head. "Um. Probably just some soda." Flying broomsticks and alcohol could be a hilarious, if lethal, mix. "And thank you. How are you?" She peers over, asking. Motioning to the local Soda Jerk, well waiter now, Mandrake beacons him over, "A Cherry Soda Pop, for the lady." The waiter looks at Mandrake for a long moment, before the Magician puts a twenty spot on the Waiter's tray. The Waiter nods, leaving to get a drink. Mandrake then turns to Rain, "I am..." he breathes in for a moment, "Well." He finally says. He rests his hands flat on the table, looking at Rain. "Have you noticed anything unusual? Anyone following you? Anything out of place? Any disturbance in your magic?" He asks, quietly. Hee. Rain smiles. "Thank you." She seems appreciative of both the waiter and Mandrake, looking back to him. She looks thoughtful. "Not that I know of. I mean, at least, after I ran into that cultist..." She seems troubled by that. "I got hit by a brick by protesters, but nothing outside of that." She shakes her head. Her voice is also quiet. "I'm glad to hear you're okay... is something up?" She looks worried now, eyebrows furrowed. Leaning back in his booth seat, Mandrake steeples his fingers in front of himself as if pondering something. "Have you ever heard of the 8?" He asks, "Wait...Cultist?" He looks at her, "What kind of Cultist?" Mandrake blinks as he ponders that for a moment. Rain shakes her head. "No, I haven't. And I wish I knew. He blew himself up before he told us who he was worshipping. It involved human sacrifice and it felt awful," She frowns. "So ... just be careful in Gotham a little, if you go out that way." Sigh. Thinking back to other conversations he has had recently. "I do wonder if there is something in the water in Gotham. Hmmm...I don't suppose you have checked it for dark magic?" He raises an eyebrow. "Human sacrifice? I don't suppose there were 8 of them?" He raises his hand, "But if that is too dark..we can move on to something cheerier..." He thinks for a long moment, "Ok, that might be a fib..." He smiles at the Waiter as he comes back and sets the Drink in front of Rain. Mandrake, waves off the waiter's offer of more water. "I have been giving some thought to the problem facing..." He looks at Rain a moment, he knows she knows Kit is the Phantom, but to use either out in public is a different matter. "The Problem facing, Mr. Walker." He offers, "About the Man with the Good Mark." Rain shrugs and shakes her head. "It felt dark, but the soul was already taken." An icky feeling, that. "No. Only one. He said there were many, so I don't think he's one of your 8." She remarks quietly. She smiles weakly back and nods to the Waiter. "Thank you," She murmurs. Mm, sugary goodness in a cup. She looks back to Mandrake. He has her attention, her violet eyes resting on him. She looks thoughtful. "I thought a little about it, too. So the fellow... isn't really a good guy at all huh?" Shaking his head no. "He is a very, very bad man. One you should stay away from...But I have a plan to capture him. Well, " He places a hand behind his head and looks a little sheepish. "Plan may be a little strong...an idea...Or maybe...the inkling..." He then waves his hands. "That isn't important...but I do have a question, in the past you mentioned that you are a practitioner of the Healing Magic?" Frown. Rain nods and looks to him. Rain seems to trust Mandrake. "Duly noted. And yup. It seems to be my best magic, anyway," She shrugs. "Sort of a let down in a family that is all about the elements but ... I find it pretty handy," There's a sad sort of ambivalence. Getting booted from the family coven, or at least, never being allowed in, sort of stings. For a long time. "What's up?" She asks quietly. Sensing a little of Rain distress about her family, He can relate considering he was kicked out his own Training in the Himalayas, for reasons not even known to the Magician. Family, what are you going to do? He clenches his hands into fists, pulling them closer to his chest as if to gain some inner strength. "This man, I believe is being used by the '8"." He winces a little, the plan sounded a lot better in his head. "So, I am thinking that we can use this man as bait, to lure out someone closer to the 8." He raps his fingers on the table nervously once. "And to use him at bait, he may...inadvertently get hurt...And I would like for him not to die, but for the members of the 8 to think he is dead..." Rain smiles faintly. If she knew, she'd be sympathetic, for sure. She watches Mandrake quietly. "Oh yeah?" Her eyebrows lift. Hmmm. "Well, there's injury, there's sleeping potions, there's... lots of options I guess." SHe nods. "That seems like a wise idea. At least, a good start. Though..." With Kit in the equation, it seems a bit more complicated than she'd hoped. She taps a finger to her chin as she sips her soda. "I wish I knew more about the 8, then I'd offer more suggestions... but... it seems like a start." Yes. Smiling at Rain, Mandrake nods his head. "Hypothetically, if a man was shot by an assassin, how close would you need to be to save him, assuming it was not an instantly fatal shot?" Mandrake asks, absently as if that would some how lessen his words. He breaths in once, looking at Rain. He deliberates for a moment, it seems she isn't a target of the 8 yet, would mentioning the 8 to her, might make her a target. But she is an ally and deserves to know. "The 8, has been described as the Illumination OCD." Mandrake pauses, "But they are more than that. Their hands manipulate crime across the planet, reaching back deep into Human History. The earliest record deeds come from the Dark Ages. It is rumored they made Empires rise and fall, that Napoleon himself, answered to them, and when the little Emperor crossed them, they sent their own General to Waterloo. But that is just a rumor." Rain looks thoughtful. She watches Mandrake a moment. "At least perception distance," She offers. "I haven't tried sympathetic but that seems invasive," She admits. She nods and looks to Mandrake as he explains. "Huh... wow. That sounds pretty scary. Definitely big league stuff." And probably far over her pay grade. "Thank you." Hey, information is personal a lot of the time, right? "So we would let him get shot, then heal him up...?" She peers over. She thinks she might be getting the gist of the plan. Illumination OCD, though... they wash their hands a lot? Seems like a strange title, perhaps. "Oh, no. They are obsessed with numerology. Specifically the number 8, It appears in all of their crimes. A calling card of sorts. For example at Waterloo, 8,000 of Napoleon's troops were captured. How obvious they are, depends completely on whether or not that wish to make their presence known of not. For example, there are now 8 planets." He shrugs, nodding to Rain. "No need to thank me, we are friends, yes?" He offers casually. "As important as this is, I don't want you to do anything that would harm you, or compromise your beliefs." Rain ohs. "I see." Rain looks thoughtful. She tilts her head. "Poor Pluto." A planet sacrificed for some numerological jerks. She frowns faintly. "Still polite to." And it shows appreciation. "I'm not too worried about harm sometimes. I think my danger sense is off..." And really, being a healer sort of - doesn't help. "I understand, and I'll say something if it does. But I hope you will do that same, too," She offers quietly. "I'll be sure to heal you first if anything happens, though." Beam. Chuckling, Mandrake nods to her. "Thank you, Lady Rain. A kind offer, I hope I do not require much healing, but such things seem inevitable." He nods his head. "I shall, make mention of anything that offends my moral compass, as soon as it stops spinning." He offers with a hint of mirth. "Aye, poor Pluto...it was my favorite." He shrugs. "But the Universe often moves in ways, that I do not understand. At least that is what My Master at School always told me, before I failed at performing another spell. I failed often." He smiles towards here. Rain smiles at that. "Well. If you get sick, too." Diseases bad! Mostly. She tilts her head. "It is pretty tricky sometimes." She doesn't seem to think any less of him or it. A shrug and a smile. "I think they it was partly because if they included it, they would have to include a lot more. And don't feel too bad. I just didn't have the power or looks they were after." So Rain seems to do okay at technique. But a hot Wiccan witch with major elemental powers? Yeah, she blew THAT one out of the water pretty badly. "For what it is worth, you are not a failure. You just went on a different path. Maybe I wasn't meant for a coven sitting around, chanting naked all day." "A different path, I like that..." He favors Rain with a smile. "A good insight." He offers as he nods, his eye brow crooking up in an arch. "So that is what they were doing in the Ladies Dorm at school" He offers her a wink and a shrug. "Besides..." He motions to his hat, "Everything is better with a Top Hat. Plus..." He motions to the bar and its unusual sights and sounds. "You get to see all that the world has to offer. It is good not to be in the echo chamber, yes?" Rain smiles back. It does keep the depression at bay. She laughs at the ladies' dorm joke. "Could be. I went off to school for engineering," She admits. But really, this path seems to suit Rain lots better. "And it is. I'm glad I met you and everyone," She notes quietly. "And your top hat. I mean, sure, it's an important job they do... but it was still pretty harsh. I think I made it out pretty well. I'm learning lots. And did you get your glofish?" She remembers. Then something hits her. "Umm, he of the mark will be watching this guy right...?" "Engineering, a most noble calling." He nods his head firmly. "Aye, and you have been a good influence on Mr. Walker, helping him to come out of his shell, to see the world as something more than Good and Evil." He absently touches his hat, where an arrow went through its predecessor. "It serves me well, plus it goes with everything." He smiles, "The glofish! Yes, yes I did, but I had to put my trick on hold..." He smiles. "I am teaching them to jump as the color wheel." He lowers his voice. "Yes, that is true...a thought?" Rain blushes at that. "Thanks. On both accounts. I try to learn and be influenced, too," She admits quietly. "He's a good person," Not that she's biased or what have you. Then a peer as he touches his hat. "It's very dapper and it suits you," She smiles. Then a grin at the mention of fish tricks. "That's awesome. I can't wait to see it," She does seem curious and eager. "Well. Depends on how underhanded you are. There's sleeping stuff, there's just an inconvenient obstacle approach..." Hmm. She rubs the back of her head. "I hate to get anyone hurt unless we NEED to." Mandrake bows his head. "He is a very, very dear friend." Mandrake is never biased...at least that is what he tells people. "I shall have to finish the trick now." He waves his hand. "Oh, I have been known to deal from the bottom of the deck, once or twice..." He smiles sadly at her. "That is a good approach, Lady Rain. Try not to get any one hurt. Well, we still have a day or two, so maybe another plan will form?" He offers with a smile. Rain looks thoughtful and smiles. She seems pleased enough to listen. Though, she seems sympathetic to Mandrake's sadness. "Well. He can't fight us if he's asleep, right? Or if the door just won't open... I'd prefer not to have to fight. I'm an okay marksman but..." It's the thought and principle. "You're welcome to call me just Rain. I feel like I should call you Mister Mandrake or Lord," She taps her chin. "Lord of the Top Hat! Do we know much about where this guy is going or hanging out? He can't be protected if at least Kit doesn't know... and we can't keep Kit out if..." "Lord of the Top Hat?" He rubs his jaw. "That is going on the next poster. Mandrake the Magician, Master of Illusion, Stalwart of Hypnosis, Lord of the Top Hat!" He smiles widely, "Ho! Ho! Ho! My agent will be so pleased!" He gives the table a good thump. "Ah, yes Rain shall do if you prefer." He nods firmly to her. "And I am, I will be, and always shall be, Mandrake." He strokes his jaw. "My preference would be to keep Kit free, he still needs to do good out there. As for our foe, he is currently in police custody, but I am thinking that will change soon and abruptly." Rain grins and nods at that. "That would be awesome!" She beams as he thumps the table. "Yeah, I'm pretty much just Rain. That's not my real name, but my real name is actually pretty embarrassing," She admits, furrowing her eyebrows. She nods and looks thoughtful. "Probably. Well. We don't need to lock him up. We just need to keep him far enough away from the Bad One for us to deal with him," She points out. "Maybe traffic is bad, a door is stuck, the floor is bad..." She frowns at the last sentence. "Yeah. Is he making bail or the more interactive kind of getting out?" Mandrake The Magician smiles warmly at Rain, "Come now Rain, things are only embarrassing if we choose to let them be embarrassing." He motions to his get up. "Sometimes it is best not to concern yourself with what others think. However, embarrassing you think your name maybe, remember that is was given to you with love." He looks at Rain for a long moment, "Our friend, wishes not to be locked away...I asked in a round about way. His duty compels him to be free of hindrances. It is his wish to serve his mission and help other people...Now if something distracting were to happen across town, far far away, that would just be the fates..." He suggests agreement with Rain, in his roundabout way. "Could be either. Hard to say." Rain smiles back. "True, I guess. My first name is Winter," She notes. "The rest of it is the bad part," She remarks. She goes quiet to listen. "That's true. He is pretty big on that," She thinks. "Something distracting but harmless..." Something distracting but harmless. "I don't have any pixies." Sadface. She is thinking, resting an elbow on the table. "Hmm. What's something distracting but harmless? A false alarm maybe? Like a dummy painted like a burglar in someone's window?" Nodding to Rain, "Winter is a very nice name. Thank you for sharing." He doesn't push further, he looks at Rain for a long moment, thinking about how to lure their friend to be elsewhere. "Hmmmm, something what would he would need to solve...Something that would take time. He is shockingly clever, I am constantly having to come up with new tricks that he can't figure out. Although, I suspect he figures them out, but doesn't tell me." He laughs. "A little game we play...No, but I think I may of know of someone who could be a distraction for our Kit. A hero who I think is going to be in trouble soon...probably will need help...But that leaves one less of us to track the 8." He pauses. "A dilemma." Rain smiles at that. "You're welcome." She nods. "That's kind of you to say. Thank you," She murmurs. There's a bit of thought now, as he mentions what to use. Hmm. She hms. "That's true. Um. I don't know how far apart these things need to be. I can fly pretty quickly. I can't teleport very well, so ..." She shakes her head. Her voice is soft. She doesn't seem keen to that idea. "I think the distraction may be our most human bet. What about getting lost in a hedge maze? Does he own hedge clippers? I don't think he'd cheat..." "Probably at least across town..." He ponders for a long moment. "I guess we could always set fire to my house." He chuckles. "It is out in the country...Maybe as plan Z?" He nods his head. "A distraction, it is then..." He taps his pointer fingers together. "A Hedge Maze?" He ponders that for a long moment. "Rain, that isn't a bad idea...modified, we could set out an easter egg hunt of sorts, leave clues scattered across the city...Pique is curiosity." He runs his jaw. "A hedge maze for the City..." Rain nods at that. "Let's um, not torch your house unless we -really- need to," Her eyes widen a bit. "Yeah. Like one of those riddle villains. Maybe if you don't solve all of these riddles, someone's house gets blown up. Except... maybe no actual explosives," She remarks. "So even though he's really clever, it still takes time to travel, work on the riddle and find the next. I like that idea," She smiles at Mandrake and sips her soda. Nodding to Rain, "Aye...last result." For the briefest of moments, a hint of sadness passes over him. He hasn't been home since the attack, in his darker moments, he wonders if it wouldn't be better to start over. "Ahhh, there is someone, who he cares about very deeply, someone he would go to the ends of the Earth to get." He smiles. "And I think I can convince this someone, to lay low at my Estate while we lure Kit all around the city, ultimately leading him to this person." He looks over at Rain. "Devil. He understands the problem. Very perceptive creature." Rain sips her soda. She looks a bit sad, too. She tilts her head. "Lots of doggie treats, too. I bet he likes steaks," Yes. Rain nods. "We can make sure he's good and safe. I bet we can make it up and apologize later. Maybe take Devil on a walk and um, bring Kit some food or a gift after. Because I am going to feel guiltier than a bus full of nuns," Sadface. "That sounds like a good plan. Are you good at riddles?" "My Dear Rain, there is no need to feel guilty. We are not going to kidnap Devil." He smiles to her. "We will ask him, he does have free will you know. Besides, I have something I want to run by him, something about hunting." He looks at her. "Devil also has to best insights into 'Leaves of Grass', truly fascinating take on the Transcendental movement." He chuckles to himself. "That reminds me, I owe him an essay. Besides, he can play Lothar in Chess. I believe they are even..." He sighs. "I am ok, at Riddles, but I fear he may recognize my hand. But I have a friend, a Chef by trade who is truly a master." "I know," Rain smiles back. Still, messing with someone's dog! "That might be neat. And it's cool that you can talk to him..." She still seems impressed by that. "Well. We'll be sure to be extra nice to him, then," She nods. "Chess is um, pretty tough I guess," She wrinkles her nose. "You could type it... but if we've got a master - okay." She seems to trust Mandrake's estimates. "Though, I think that you are modest about it," She points out. "And we'll have to keep tabs on our bad guy. I think I can remotely." Chuckling. "You are the first person in a long time to accuse me of modesty. But I shall, talk it over with Devil, get his opinion and let you know what he decides." Nodding his head. "Perhaps, he will also have an idea." Letting out a sigh. "Ok, remote view our suspect, but be very careful...you and I both know magic can be traced. Do not take any unnecessary risks." He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it just as quickly. "I trust your judgment." He offers her as he gets up. "Unfortunately, I have other matters to attend too..." His voice draws a sad note. "Next time we talk, I hope it is under happier clouds!" He says with a smile. Hmm. Rain smiles at that. "Okay, thank you. And he just might," She considers. The idea of talking to animals is a bit foreign to her, but it's still impressive. "And I won't," She promises. "Unless he's magic or they are, too. But..." Then again, she can dart into other realms and... hmm. "I got cha. I trust yours, too," She looks to Mandrake. "Thank you for meeting with me. And I hope so, too! Maybe I can see the glofishes." Yes. She smiles back, waves and finishes her soda. ((Fade Out)) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs